The King Maker
by Coelho Stark
Summary: Há 15 anos da história atual que todos conhecemos das Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo, Ned tem de liderar trinta mil nortenhos, clamando por vingança contra o Rei Louco. Tendo de lidar com o assassinato de Rickard e Brandon e o sequestro de Lyanna, Eddard é consolado pela última pessoa de valor que ainda lhe restara. ONE-SHOT [Eddard / Robert]


O fazedor de reis

As águas do Tridente agitavam-se com fúria, e o rio exaltava sua grandeza e imponência. _Em uma volta de Lua serei um homem casado, _suspira Ned,_ e poderei esquecer esse sonho de garoto. _

Seguidoras de acampamento inundavam as barracas, vendendo seus melões para os jovens que buscariam a glória mais tarde. A maioria não retornaria, e levavam o dia como o último. Mas isso não cabia a Ned. Era um lorde agora, e deveria mostrar sua honra. Deveria liderar seus homens. Deveria casar-se, e após tudo isso, fazer filhos com uma mulher que nunca conhecera.

Lá fora, os cantores faziam a alegria dos mais bêbados, com seus alaúdes. Os pensamentos de Ned se esvaneceram, quando Robert adentrou sua tenda, com os braços envoltos no ombro de um homem de armas. Contava algo qualquer sobre uma puta dornesa que visitara sua tenda na última noite, enquanto bebia hidromel em um canecão maior que sua cabeça.

_Vossa Graça. – Sauda-o Ned, ajoelhando-se.

Robert ri, com o seu forte gutural. Dá um empurrão no homem que estava rindo com ela, para que saísse da tenda.

_Talvez eu seja Rei do penico de Tywin, e nada me falaram. – Robert usava uma roupa simples, fazendo com que um homem de fraco entendimento pudesse tomá-lo como um soldado comum. Trajava uma túnica cinza, que realçava seus músculos. _Apenas uma túnica. Fácil de tirar,_ pensou Ned, um espasmo espalhando-se pelo seu corpo. Robert estava na flor da idade, com seus 20 anos, um homem robusto, que esbanjava... _Sensualidade?_ – Enquanto eu não tomar o Trono do Rei Louco, serei apenas um rebelde fracassado.

_Robert... – Eddard hesitou. – Já está farto de discutir sobre isso, reconheço... Mas é necessário tomar o trono dos Targaryen? – Apenas depois de terminar de falar, Ned percebeu que escolhera mal suas palavras. Queria vingança, queria trespassar Aerys com Gelo, mas tinha _medo._ Quando cavalgava e colocava-se à frente de seus homens, de tudo fazia para agir como um lorde. Mas quando se recolhia para a escuridão de sua tenda, seus pensamentos só se direcionavam para Brandon, seu corajoso irmão mais velho. Brandon fora criado para tornar-se um lorde, mas não Ned. Pensava também em Rickard, seu sábio pai. E, acima de tudo, em Lyanna. No momento que a imaginou sendo estrupada por Rhaegar, dezenas e dezenas de vezes, tal como Robert descrevera, seu punho cerrou-se em volta do cabo de Gelo, e o desejo de vingança veio novamente à tona, consumindo-o.

E quando finalmente pensou em Robert, estremeceu. _Se eu tivesse metade da bravura dele,_ desejou, amargurado. _Talvez ele seja única coisa que ainda me mantenha em pé._

_E pretende dar o Trono de Ferro a quem? A Rhaegar, para vermos Lyanna montando nele em cima do Trono até o resto dos nossos dias? – Robert tentava não demonstrar sua raiva a Ned, mas ela estava lá. Eddard abaixou a cabeça. – Ou pretende dá-lo para a outra cria do Rei Louco?

_Viserys ficará ainda pior do que Aerys. – Reconheceu Ned. – Tem toda a razão, Vossa Gra... Robert.

_Do quê tenho eu a razão? – Perguntou Robert, levantando uma sobrancelha.

_De que Westeros precisa de um novo Rei. – Eddard ajoelhou-se, nervoso, seu coração batendo como tambores antes de uma guerra começar. – Rei Robert I Baratheon, Rei dos Roinares, dos Ândalos e dos Primeiros Homens, Protetor do Território.

Robert abriu seu sorriso conquistador, e riu. Ned enrubesceu, e curvou a cabeça. Estava suando.

_Proclamado por Eddard Stark, Senhor de Winterfell, Protetor do Norte, e Fazedor de Reis. – A risada do Rei sumiu, tomada por um suspiro. – Não pode sofrer para sempre. É verão. Quando eu subir ao trono, não volte para aquele buraco gelado novamente, Ned. Crescemos juntos, seu lugar é ao meu lado. Ajudou-me e proclamou-me, mas precisa tanto de mim quanto eu de você. Eu sei. Eu sei. – Por mais que houvesse deixado crescer uma espessa barba e adquirido um duro olhar, Robert ainda era um garoto. Por mais que berrasse à frente de um exército de cem mil homens, era tão inseguro quanto qualquer jovem poderia estar. Em todos mandava, mas de nada sabia. _Ele não mente. Precisa de mim._

_Westeros precisa de você, Robert. – Ned se levantou, e colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Robert. – Um verdadeiro Rei. Um rei que conhece a justiça. Um rei com bondade. O Rei que Westeros clama é você. – O olhar de Eddard estava rígido, sério. _O olhar de gelo, o de um verdadeiro Stark. - O _meu _Rei. – _Sussurrou Ned, guardando o que disse no fundo do coração, para que Robert não ouvisse.

Robert encarou Eddard com um olhar profundo. O rosto de pedra que Ned vestira desvaneceu-se, e ficou encarando Robert, com a boca aberta e olhos pedintes. O que pediam, Ned não sabia.

Mas Robert, sim.

O Rei de Ned agarrou-o com aqueles fortes braços, que dariam inveja em qualquer ferreiro. Ned também era forte, mas não esboçou reação. Sua mente pensava e fantasiava milhares de coisas naquele momento, de modo que ficara paralisado. Robert avançou, e colocou seus lábios sobre a boca aberta de Eddard. Ficaram parados. Ned deslizou suas mãos sobre o braço largo de Robert, enquanto o Rei sentia o peito, as costas, o abdômen, suas mãos em suaves movimentos. Mas seus lábios continuaram parados, dois jovens com medo.

Ned beijou Robert com fúria. O outro respondeu, desenhando movimentos circulares com sua língua em torno da outra. Eddard, por sua vez, explorou todos os cantos da boca Robert. Afinal, não era tão experiente quanto ele, e o gosto de sua boca era doce demais para sair de lá. Seu Rei mordeu seus lábios, quase como que quisesse arrancar sangue. _Beijar um homem é sempre assim?, _perguntou-se Ned, _é mais como se fosse uma guerra. _Um começou a explorar o outro com mais minúcia; Robert colocou a mão por baixo da túnica de Ned, sentindo seu peitoral e apertando seus mamilos com malícia. Ned arfou, e desceu sua mão de encontro ao premiado. Sentiu o volume do homem musculoso de cabelos pretos, e apertou-o com força, para cima e para baixo. Não queria tirar a mão de lá, e dessa vez enfiou-a por dentro dos calções de lã de Robert. Agarrou o premiado, sentindo seu calor, suas pulsações. Robert gemeu.

_Ainda não. – Disse Robert, arquejando.

_Ainda não. – Concordou Ned, em meio aos suspiros. Robert desceu, chupando o pescoço de Eddard, a orelha, até chegar aos mamilos. Chupou-os como um bebê faminto na teta da ama, e mordeu-os com ferocidade. Ned gritou, e Robert o silenciou com mais uma rodada de beijos. Ambos se afastaram, vermelhos como o estandarte dos Lannister, Robert ainda agarrando a bunda de Ned (o que o deixou constrangido), e olharam juntos para o canto direito da tenda Ned. Onde deveria haver uma cama, havia apenas um amontoado mal organizado de palhas e feno. Os dois riram, com uma pitada de excitação.

_Costuma-se encontrar camas de penas e veludos apenas na tenda do Rei. – brincou Ned.

_Costuma-se usar _camas_ apenas em sexo com frescura. – Disse Robert com ironia, mordiscando o lábio inferior de Eddard. – Não é o iremos fazer.

Robert abriu aquele sorriso galante, e Eddard encarou-o com um olhar sugestivo. Puxou o corpo grande e musculoso de Robert que ele não sabia que possuía, caindo no amontoado de palhas com o seu Rei encima dele. Agarrou sua bochecha e nuca, levando-o em um beijo caloroso, demorado, apaixonada. Travaram uma guerra acirrada com suas línguas por um tempo que Ned não sabia dizer se eram minutos, horas ou dias. Sorriam, riam e encaravam-se com seus profundos olhos azuis no intervalo dos beijos, e por horas quase se engoliam. _Poderia passar o resto da minha vida beijando-o. Não há guerra lá fora. Não há jogos de poder, destruição ou morte. Só há Robert._ Transpiravam como nunca, mas mal estavam perto de estarem cansados.

_Ned. – Dizia Robert, durante cada intervalo entre as guerras de língua que eram travadas. – Ned, Ned, Ned. – Por fim, virou-o, fazendo Ned ficar por cima. Deu um sorriso malicioso, e avançou para beijar Eddard novamente. Parou no meio do caminho, e quando Ned avançou, recuou, duas, três vezes, e pegou o Fazedor de Reis de surpresa, mordiscando seus lábio inferior, deixando-o irritado. Os dois riram como bêbados em um banquete real, enquanto Robert, agora por cima, rebolava sobre o pau de Ned, ainda coberto pelo seu calção de linho. _Roupa demais, _concluiu Eddard, quase explodindo, mesmo com _ele_ coberto pelo calção. – Fazedor de Reis, és um jogador muito ousado. Trouxe-me Jon Arryn, - rasgou a túnica de Ned, primeiro com as mãos, e depois arrancando cada pedaço com a boca. Soltou um "oh" quando viu seu jogo de músculos. Bateu com suas duas mãos pesadas e caleadas pelo peitoral de Ned, sentindo-o, apertando-o. Sugou seus mamilos novamente, e desceu, desceu, _desceu,_ até Ned perceber o que estava por vir e também soltar um "oh". – Trouxe-me Hoster Tully – Desamarrou os cordões do calção de Ned, e quando viu o grande mastro, soltou uma risada, e brincou com a língua, passando-a pelos próprios lábios. Era um pouco mais escuro comparado à pele de Eddard, mas ainda sim, era muito branco. Estava já lubrificado, o líquido cinza ainda jorrando generosamente. Robert agarrou-o com fúria, e começou movimentá-lo com perícia. _E carinho, _pensou Ned, em meio a tudo que ainda vinha à sua cabeça. Robert brincava com o pau de Ned como se estivesse brincando com seu próprio premiado, como se já houvesse masturbado-o milhares de vezes antes. _Talvez o fizesse em seus sonhos, tal como eu fazia._

_E trouxe a você trinta mil espadas nortenhas. – Lembrou-lhe.

_Sim, trinta mil malditos nortenhos. – Concordou Robert. – E é hora de eu puni-lo por isso, Fazedor de Reis.

Robert esticou o braço até a caneca de hidromel ligeiramente derramada no chão, e pegou-a. Derramou todo o líquido semipastoso sobre o pau de Ned, e passou a língua pelos próprios lábios, com um olhar provocativo. Aquilo fez Ned enlouquecer.

Mas nada comparado a quando seu Rei abocanhou seu pau. Eddard gritou como uma donzela virgem sangrando na cama, mas não de dor. _Urrava _de prazer. Robert chupava, sem nunca tirar a boca, nem por um segundo. Estava com os olhos fechados, apreciando o caralho doce de Ned. Sugava-o até a base, movimentando a boca de forma horizontal habilmente, e finalmente brincando com a ponta da língua sobre a glande.

O Fazedor de Reis sentiu o formigamento vindo lá de baixo, subindo, subindo, e subindo. Robert parecia saber disso, e parava para lamber o hidromel que caía, na base, nos quadris e nos testículos. Recomeçava então a chupá-lo, fazendo o prazer voltar. Ned agarrava os cabelos negros de Robert, forçando sua cabeça para cima e para baixo. Estava inundado de suor, com os olhos já revirados, mas queria ainda mais. Por várias vezes quase jorrou, mas Robert nunca deixava; Sempre parava, na exata hora.

_Sim, esse é o gosto do verão. O doce verão._

Novamente, Robert parou. Dessa vez, por um longo tempo. Eddard sentou-se e abriu os olhos, curioso. Viu o seu Rei sem camisa, exibindo seus músculos, envoltos por um matagal de pelos tão negros quanto uma noite sem luar, que contrastavam com a pele pálida de Ned. _É tão selvagem,_ pensou Ned, engolindo Robert com o olhar. Procurou pela pica de seu premiado, em vão. Levantou mais tentando achá-la, e uma dor sufocante o tomou.

__Aargh!_ – gemeu Ned.

_Nem que Rhaegar e seus cinquenta mil homens arrombem nosso acampamento, hei de arrombá-lo até o fim dos dias, Ned. – Exaltou Robert.

Eddard deitou-se sobre o feno, enquanto gemia como se estivessem transpassando-o com uma espada. Na verdade, era aquilo que estava acontecendo: Robert rasgava-o com sua grande espada, o Rei com uma fúria que Ned nunca vira antes, nem em campo de batalha. De principio, houve pouco cuidado, quase uma cortesia. Assim que o Rei introduziu em seu proclamador, unindo seus dois corpos em só, extravasou toda a ira que parecia guardar dentro de si. _Isso é tão Robert. _

Passado não mais de um minuto, Robert jorrou dentro de Eddard. O Fazedor de Reis pôde sentir o líquido quente escorrendo de seu ânus, mas ficou desapontado com seu Rei. Encarou-o.

_Tão rápido? Parece que está fodendo pela primeira vez. – Desafiou-o Ned. Ele mal se lembrara de ter agido assim antes, como um sulista exibido. Robert estava ajudando-o a revelar quem era, ou estava o transformando?

_Seu cu não devia ser tão gostoso, seu maldito bastardo. – Retrucou Robert, vestindo sua típica carranca. Sem tirar seu pau de dentro de Ned, arqueou as costas em direção a seu proclamador. Rosnou, e selou seus lábios nos de Eddard, num beijo provocativo (que mais pareceu uma mordida). Robert também mordeu seus lábios, seu pescoço, arrancando sangue. A dor mal importava mais naquele momento, tamanho o êxtase e a adrenalina. Eddard respondeu mordendo o lóbulo da orelha de seu Rei, mordendo os mamilos, os lábios, a bochecha, nariz, tudo de Robert que estava à sua frente. Agarrava seus cabelos negros, quase os arrancando. – Me morda, seu lobo de merda, me morda, Ned, Ned, Ned. Uive, _uive._ – Ordenou, e Ned uivou, tal como o estandarte de sua casa, no momento em que sentiu o pau de Robert endurecendo dentro de si novamente. Era uma dança de dois gigantes, o veado e o lobo, dois sangues ancestrais unidos em um só corpo.

Continuaram deitados a se beijarem, por cima da palha e feno. Robert rebolou para frente e trás, voltando a foder Ned. Deslizou a mão, beliscando os mamilos do Fazedor de Reis, desenhando seu peitoral, e, por fim, agarrando sua pica. Robert fazia o trabalho de três, beijando Ned, masturbando Ned, e fodendo Ned. _Ah_, _e como fodia. _Agradeceu aos Velhos Deuses por ser uma noite de banquete, caso contrário, os gritos dos dois teriam acordado todo o acampamento.

Robert derramou sua semente novamente dentro de Eddard, e dessa vez, ambos relaxaram. O Rei rolou para o lado de Ned, deitando na palha, e recostou a cabeça sobre seu ombro. O Fazedor de Reis abraçou-o, ainda sentindo seus músculos, seus pelos, seu calor. Robert passou o braço pelo pescoço de Ned, puxando-o ainda mais perto, enquanto acariciava as bochechas de Ned com sua mão dura e grossa, calejada por anos de treino com a espada. Estavam vermelhos como o estandarte Targaryen, envergonhados. Nenhum dos dois queria se pronunciar; apenas sentir.

_Há tanto tempo... – começou Eddard Stark, quebrando o silêncio.

_Eu sei, Ned. Oh, eu sei. – Robert suspirou. – Desde que éramos crianças, crescendo juntos, lá no Ninho da Águia.

Conversaram sobre o passado, sobre a guerra... E sobre o futuro. Os filhos que teriam, as mulheres com que se casariam. Quando cansaram de conversar, Ned montou seu Rei novamente, cavalgando Robert como se este fosse um corcel de batalha, rebolando sobre seu pau, enquanto Robert segurava suas ancas, apreciando o corpo do Fazedor de Reis, e urrando de prazer.

Montaram-se de novo e novamente, até o acampamento silenciar, e somente o farfalhar das folhas lá fora podia ser ouvido. _A hora do lobo, _pensou Ned. Robert roncava guturalmente do lado de Ned. Ainda assim, conseguia ter algum charme.

Sua irmã estava condenada, e Lorde Rickard e seu irmão Brandon já vagavam pelas terras da noite. Temia pela sua futura esposa Tully. E no fim, o inverno logo chegaria, era a sua única certeza. Fora isso, de nada sabia. Poderia dormir, e nunca mais acordar. E poderia acordar, e nunca mais ver Robert.

Por aquela noite, apenas por aquela noite, agira como um tolo garoto do verão, com os desejos acima de tudo. Mas apenas por aquela noite, fora feliz como nunca antes em sua vida.

Permitiu-se a felicidade então, apenas por aquela noite.

Eddard olhou para o céu lá fora de sua tenda, observando que a alvorada estava por chegar. _Ainda há tempo para uma despedida, _conclui.

Deslizou para o pau de Robert, sugando-o com maestria. Seguiu a dica de Robert, e jogou o resto do hidromel por cima da pica dele, preparando-se para a refeição. Chupou-o até Robert jorrar, e só aquilo pareceu acordá-lo. Abriu os olhos e o sorriso galante, e disse, bocejando:

_Sonhei que estava fodendo você.

Como um Stark, Eddard sabia que a vida não era uma canção, e não cabia a um senhor sonhar com o inalcançável. Mas aquele sonho de Robert, Ned podia realizar.

O Fazedor de Reis montou seu premiado Rei, e recomeçaram, mais uma vez.


End file.
